Just Say So
by Zhi Jun
Summary: Fuji decides writing a love letter is the best thing to do. Companion fic to Love Letter. Can be read alone. Spoilers for KikumaruCupid.
1. In which Fuji Causes Much Trouble

A/N: See. I told you I would have this up as soon as I finished _KikumaruCupid?_ I actually finished this before I finished that. Well, it is a lot shorter. This might be the last thing I upload for a while though. I haven't had any inspiration and school's starting (today actually) so I probably won't be writing much. Not with the full schedule I have. I'm really happy with how this turned out.

This is the Companion fic to _Love Letter_ and its sequel _KikumaruCupid?_. If you haven't read those, don't worry, this can be read by itself...although I hope if you like this you might go and read those too :)

**WARNING!: For Those Reading _KikumaruCupid?_: Finish it first. It might ruin the ending otherwise. Just a warning.  
For Those PLANNING on Reading _KikumaruCupid?_: Read that first. Same reason as above. **

Disclaimer: Only a person saner than I am could have written Prince of Tennis...I think. Right. I don't own it. These characters are not mine

* * *

ORDER in which to READ this

1. Love Letter

2. KikumaruCupid?

3. Just Say So

* * *

"…and then Oishi…"

Fuji sat by the window, only half listening to his best friend ramble on. Most of the time, he found it endearing how Eiji had a crush on his doubles partner. But sometimes, like now, Fuji couldn't help but feel frustrated. Not that it showed. Fuji learned a lot about Oishi from his friend, more than he cared for. For one thing, Fuji did _not_ need to know the name of Oishi's goldfish. Enough was enough. Something had to be done.

Fuji watched Eiji as the latter energetically went on about some feeling or other he got when he was with Oishi. Eiji liked to go to Fuji whenever he wanted to just talk about Oishi. Of course, it was Fuji who had offered to listen to him all those months ago when he first noticed Eiji's feelings. He had found it cute then. But now, he knew enough of Eiji's feeling to write a love letter for him.

_Love letter?_

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

_Oishi,_

_You must be surprised at receiving this; after all, you don't receive many. I would know because I just can't help but notice the things that concern you. "Is this really a love letter?" you must be wondering. How could it be anything else considering the color of choice for the envelope and paper? No, I didn't mix you up with Tezuka or Fuji or even Kikumaru. They are great people, I'm sure, but it is you that I have fallen for._

_I never intended to tell you of these feelings. I planned on graduating without you ever knowing. And I guess I still plan on doing so since I have no intention of signing this letter or the ones after this one. I just wanted you to know that there is someone out there who admires you, Oishi Shuichirou, over Tezuka or Fuji…_

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

"Fuji. There is a 75% chance that the letter Oishi just received was written by you."

"Only 75%?"

"Yes, well there was a 93% chance that you have feelings for Tezuka, so I factored that in."

Of course Inui would notice something. Not that Fuji would give him an answer. He smiled as he walked away from Inui.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Eiji was ignoring him. Fuji had anticipated this, after all, how could Eiji _not_ know his handwriting? Eiji had been copying Fuji's homework since the school year started. Not always, but enough. Enough to recognize the Tensai's handwriting.

But even if he had anticipated this outcome, that didn't mean it would hurt any less. How could it not hurt when his best friend was ignoring him?

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Everyone noticed it, noticed that something was a little off with Eiji. Naturally, they all asked Fuji, whether it be "Fuji," or "Fuji-senpai," or "Fuji-san," or even "Fuji-kun," from some of his classmates, they all thought Fuji knew something. He always answered the same way, "Saa…."

That is until one day Oishi approached him.

"Fuji! Do you know what's wrong with Eiji?" Fuji turned from the _fukubuchou _to look at his red-headed friend.

After a moment, Fuji replied, "He'll come around soon. Don't worry."

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Fuji could feel that it was time, time for him to sign the letter after leaving all the others unsigned. He could tell Eiji was going to give. That look he had every time he snuck a peek at Oishi when he thought no one else noticed gave him away. All he had to do now was sneak the letter into Oishi's cubby, make sure Eiji and Oishi were alone together when he got the letter, and make sure no one would disturb them while they're alone. No problem. Not for Fuji anyway.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

"Fuji." Fuji turned to see Tezuka. He hadn't expected Tezuka to be there.

"Tezuka." Fuji tried not to look guilty, not that he _was_ guilty of anything. It just looked very suspicious with him sneaking around.

"What are you doing?" Tezuka was giving Fuji a look of disapproval. Tezuka knew that Fuji sneaking around was never a good thing.

"Nothing." Fuji surreptitiously slipped the notably pink envelope into the cubby behind him. He didn't need Tezuka getting the wrong idea, if any.

"Fuji…" Tezuka gave an exasperated sigh. He didn't need Fuji causing more trouble. Tezuka was almost positive Eiji's less than normal behavior was due to Fuji's meddling. He just hasn't figured out how yet.

Fuji quickly turned around, and, pretending to grab his things, hid the envelope in Oishi's thing.

"Class will be starting soon." Fuji said coolly and walked towards the door. Tezuka just watched him go.

Tezuka thought he saw Fuji slip something into Oishi's bag. He wasn't one to pry, but if whatever it was was going to interfere with practice more than Kikumaru's behavior was doing, he wasn't about to just let it pass. Upon taking a closer look, though, he noticed a pink envelope. Although he stayed out of these kinds of things in general, he knew Oishi had been receiving a number of love letters recently, all with envelopes about this shade of pink. If Tezuka hadn't known better, he would say it was _Fuji_ sending Oishi all those letters. It couldn't be though…could it? But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. At least it would explain Eiji's attitude towards his friend.

Tezuka got a sinking feeling in the pits of his stomach. This might just become another headache for him.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Fuji hid by the club room. The only way this was going to work was if Oishi and Eiji were the only ones in the club room. It was both a good thing and a bad thing that Eiji now took his time going to practice: a good thing because it gave Fuji the time he needed to prepare, a bad thing because it meant Fuji would have to do extra work in order to ensure that the two were alone. He already had to drive some freshman away when Oishi showed up. Quickly hiding, Fuji waited until Oishi went in before taking his place in front of the door. In his hands he held a piece of paper and a roll of tape.

"Fuji-senpai. What are you doing?" A few second years approached.

"Oh…nothing. Tezuka asked me to put this up." Fuji raised the hand with the piece of paper, making sure to angle the sheet just so, so that they could read what was written. The note was written in Tezuka's hand and was signed and dated.

"So club practice is cancelled?" they asked.

"It seems so." Fuji smiled. The three started moving away, not quite sure what to make of it. Tezuka never cancelled practice, but that was undoubtedly Tezuka's handwriting and stamp.

Fuji had a bit of trouble getting a hold of the stamp, but it was needed for this to work. He had to sneak into the student council room to get it. Faking Tezuka's handwriting was easy, though, for the tensai.

Fuji spotted another group of first years. As they approached, Fuji turned to greet them. Before it dragged on too long, Fuji told them Tezuka had cancelled practice and showed them the note, as he had already done a few times before, and watched them go. He could see Eiji approaching and, before the red head could see him, hid himself again. Fuji listened for the closing of the club room door before leaving his hiding place and taping up the sign he'd been only pretending to put up until now. He went back to his hiding spot since it gave him clear access to whatever conversation went on inside the club room.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Oishi stared at the pink envelope. He didn't really know how it got into his bag but there it was with his practice jersey. He could hear some chattering outside, but brushed it off as just students passing by. He was too distracted by the letter to really pay attention to what was being said outside.

Although he was flattered by the sender of these letters, at the moment he wasn't too happy with it. He was fairly certain that the reason Eiji was avoiding him had something to do with the letters. At the moment, he would rather have Eiji talk to him again than receive any more of these letters. He had a strong urge to just throw it away when the door opened.

"Are…are you still getting those letters?" It was a voice he hadn't heard in a while.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Tezuka didn't know why he didn't like the idea of Fuji sending love letters to Oishi but he didn't. And although Tezuka knew he was pretty dense when it came to matters such as _love_, he never thought he was _that_ dense. He would never have thought Fuji had feelings for his vice-captain. The thought had never occurred to him. Then again, neither did the thought of Fuji having feelings for anyone else. If Fuji really did like Oishi, he would just have to ignore this stabbing feeling he got every time he thought about it.

As Tezuka approached the door to the club room, he noticed the sign posted on the door. He had seen Fuji come out of the student council room earlier, although the tensai had claimed he was just looking for Tezuka. It was a bit odd since he knew Fuji knew Tezuka didn't usually go to the student council room during lunch but Tezuka had ignored that. Now he knew why Fuji was there. The stamp on the sign was proof of that. Hands halfway to the doorknob, he heard it. It was a bit muffled, but he could make out enough.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

"_Heh…*sniff*…don't worry. I'm just really, really happy right now, nya!"_

Fuji gave a satisfied smile at no one in particular and extracted himself from his hiding place. As he made to go, he saw Tezuka standing there in the silliest way. Tezuka's hand was hovering above the door handle as if he were about to open the door, but he made no motions of doing so. Tezuka's face was painted a light pink, no doubt from hearing the conversation that took place within. He couldn't help himself. Fuji walked over and pulled the stupefied Captain away from the door. Besides, it would be better than leaving him there where he was certain to be caught.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

"_Aren't you glad you cancelled club activities today, Tezuka?"_

Fuji couldn't look back at Tezuka. He was certain he would laugh if did.

"_I didn't cancel club activities. You did."_

It was just like Tezuka to figure it out.

"_No one cares about the small details. Not much you can do now, Tezuka. I'm sure everyone's already gone home."_

Fuji chuckled as Tezuka sighed.

"_Fuji, you're running a hundred laps tomorrow." _

Fuji glanced back at Tezuka.

"_Of course, Tezuka."_

Fuji continued holding Tezuka's hand. It felt nice. Right. Perfect.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Tezuka couldn't make of what Fuji was feeling. If Fuji had been sending those letters, shouldn't he be upset right now? But Fuji didn't look upset at all. He was smiling like he always did. _Like he always did. _Could it be that Fuji was trying to hide his heartbreak? Somehow Tezuka doubted it, but still, on the off chance that Fuji really was heartbroken, shouldn't Tezuka, as a friend more than anything else, at least offer some condolence?

"Fuji…" he began awkwardly, "Did you hear that…conversation in the club room?"

"Of course." If anything, it seemed Fuji was happier than usual, but that couldn't be…could it?

"You're not upset," Tezuka stated.

"Why would I be?" Fuji stopped then and turned to look at Tezuka. It didn't escape Tezuka's notice that the Tensai was _still_ holding his hand. Not that he was complaining. It felt nice, actually.

"Aren't you the one sending Oishi those love letters?" Tezuka couldn't _quite_ keep little stab he felt from coming out in his voice. Anyone else probably wouldn't have noticed. But the person staring at him was the Tensai. And of course Fuji would notice.

"Tezuka…Were you…_jealous_?" A very sinister smile was playing on Fuji's lips. Tezuka got that sinking feeling again.

"No." At least he didn't think so. Why would he be? But he couldn't quite meet the Tensai's eyes…even if they were closed.

Fuji chuckled again.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Fuji could tell Tezuka was uncomfortable and did not want continue with this conversation, but Fuji had absolutely no intention of dropping this.

"You _were_ jealous." It came out as a statement.

"…" Tezuka really didn't have an answer for this. He wanted to end this conversation.

Fuji took a step towards Tezuka. The two were still holding hands. Fuji noted how Tezuka made no action of extracting his hand. Tezuka didn't move. Fuji took another step towards him, and still Tezuka showed no sign of moving. Fuji continued until he was right up against Tezuka. It was more than just a little uncomfortable for Tezuka and he leaned back just slightly, almost not moving. Almost.

"I don't have feelings for Oishi." Fuji's eyes were open and Tezuka was swimming in a brilliant blue. Tezuka vaguely noticed the accelerated beating in his chest and the disappearance of that stabbing feeling. Only vaguely. He was too busy trying not to get lost in the blueness.

Fuji's free hand was making its way around Tezuka's neck. He pulled the taller boy lower.

"The one I love is you." Fuji whispered before closing the distance between them.

Tezuka was a bit shocked, but it didn't stop him from kissing Fuji back.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Off in the distance, a pair of square glasses gleamed. "Ii data."

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! I love reviews!


	2. In which Tezuka Loses

A/N: Took me a while to write. I had to rewrite it since the first version just plain sucked. The italicized quotes (not the Japanese) are originally from either _Love Letter_ or _KikumaruCupid_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters.

THANK YOU to ISeeYouStalk and Clarence Hikari for REVIEWING.

* * *

Tezuka followed Fuji as Fuji went home. Well, really, he was walking Fuji home. He hadn't said a word at all, not after Fuji had surprised him with a kiss. He hadn't exactly responded to Fuji's confession, not in words anyway, buy Fuji didn't really mind at the moment. Tezuka wasn't one of many words so having Tezuka beside him right now was enough to satisfy the Tensai…for now. Besides, if Fuji ever felt he needed an answer, he knew he could get it out of Tezuka, one way or another. Having Tezuka walk him home would just be the beginning. How far they would go and how long this would last would be what made this interesting.

~0x0x0~

"Bye Tezuka!" Fuji said happily as they reached the front gate. But Tezuka made no move to leave. He only stared down at Fuji, considering.

He half couldn't believe Fuji would be serious about that kiss. Most of the time, the Tensai only did things to unsettle him. Although Tezuka was the one with a face that seemed set in stone, Fuji was probably the one most able to keep his cool. Fuji would probably be very level headed had it not been for his almost obsessive need to cause trouble, especially for one very stoic captain.

It was nearly impossible to read Fuji. Tezuka couldn't read anything behind that smile. Was it normal for someone to be so…_calm_…after a confession? Especially one like the one from moments ago? Tezuka would never claim to be an expert in this area, but from his experience most people tend to be a little _nervous_ after a confession…then again, Fuji wasn't 'most people.' He hadn't even blushed.

After a moment, Tezuka let out a sigh. "Don't forget to run those laps tomorrow." If Fuji had ever entertained any hopes that dating Tezuka would mean a lighter punishment from Tezuka, he would have been sorely mistaken. It was a good thing, then, that Fuji did not expect any such thing from Tezuka.

As Tezuka turned to leave, Fuji grabbed his hand. "Tezuka! Wait! You forgot something."

"What?" Tezuka turned to see Fuji grinning up at him. For the second time that day, Fuji pulled the taller boy down for a kiss.

"That." Fuji said breathlessly as he pulled away. "See you tomorrow, Tezuka." Still grinning, Fuji opened the front door and went in leaving a stunned Tezuka on his doorsteps.

~0x0x0~

Tezuka did not know what had possessed him to leave an hour earlier and go out of his way to show up at Fuji's house the two days later, but that was exactly what he did. He waited less than five minutes before the Tensai came out.

"_Ittekimasu_." Fuji's eyes found Tezuka standing there and a puzzled expression showed on his face before his standard smile replaced it. "Tezuka. _Ohayo_. You're early today."

"You're early yourself."

"What are you doing here?" the Tensai asked.

"Making sure you run you're laps." It didn't escape Fuji's notice when Tezuka shifted uncomfortably. It was a very slight movement but it showed Tezuka's discomfort.

"_Hai_." Fuji flashed a brilliant smile at his captain. If someone were to look very closely, they would notice the tinge of pink on the taller boy's cheek, but there was no one else on the streets save Fuji and Tezuka.

~0x0x0~

True to his word, Tezuka made sure Fuji ran his laps. It was the sole purpose for them coming to morning practice early. Tezuka stood silently aside as he watched Fuji make his rounds around the courts. By the time the others showed up for practice, Fuji was finished with a little over half the hundred laps Tezuka was making him run.

Fuji continued his laps as Tezuka addressed the rest of the team. _"Because of a certain…prank…pulled by Fuji, everyone will report to practice afterschool tomorrow. Let it be known that yesterday's practice was not cancelled."_

Most eyes strayed to Fuji. Some wondered just how many laps Fuji had to run while others admired Fuji for his daringness at pulling such a prank. The Tensai was famous for his pranks, but none were as bad as this. They wondered what was so important to Fuji that he would go through such lengths to cancel practice. Whatever it had been must have been important…if there had been a reason at all. None of them could remember Fuji having to run more than fifty laps for any of his little mischief and it looked like Fuji had been running for a long time…a very long time.

Tezuka dismissed everyone to their normal morning practice of endurance training for first years and basic training for second and third years. Tezuka noticed two people walk towards him. The first, Oishi, was expected. The second, he could probably do without at the moment, especially with that gleam in those square glasses. No doubt he would ask something Tezuka did not want to answer.

"Tezuka." Tezuka turned towards his Vice-captain. "Is it alright to just call practice like that? What if they have plans? We don't usually have practice on Thursday."

"If they can't make it, they can come see me." As if anyone would be brave enough.

"Tezuka. I saw something very interesting yesterday." The second person approached Tezuka. Oishi turned to look at Inui. Somehow Tezuka knew what it was Inui had seen. Leave it to the team's data expert to have happened upon him and Fuji at just that moment. Tezuka's expression revealed nothing. With the same stoic expression he used for everything, Tezuka regarded Inui and his words.

"One question: Did it affect his punishment at all?"

Tezuka made no answer but he couldn't help the little twitch that made it up to his right eyebrow.

"Hmm…" Inui scribbled something in his notebook. "I guess it didn't…" the data collector said as he walked away.

"What was that about, Tezuka?" Oishi asked at the end of the very odd conversation.

"Nothing."

~0x0x0~

"_Fuji! Let's do something together this weekend, nya!"_ It seemed Eiji was no longer mad at him. Fuji gave one of his rare genuine smiles. It was nice to have Eiji talk to him again.

~0x0x0~

Fuji waited outside the classroom door as Tezuka turned in some paperwork to Ryuuzaki-sensei. He'd seen Sensei give him an odd look but only smiled in return.

The two walked home together, enjoying each other's company.

"Ne, Tezuka, Eiji asked me out this weekend."

"…Is that so…"

"Were you planning something?" Tezuka could hear the teasing lilt in Fuji's voice.

"…No." He could hear Fuji chuckling before feeling the tensai brought their hands together, entwining their fingers.

He guessed the fishing trip could wait another weekend.

~0x0x0~

"_Te-Tezuka." _

~0x0x0~

Sunday arrived before any of the four realized it. They each met at their respective places: Eiji and Fuji at the train station, Oishi and Tezuka at school. At half past ten, Oishi bought two tickets for entrance into an amusement park where he and Tezuka would meet Eiji and Fuji. He glanced back to make sure Tezuka was following him before he started looking around for Eiji.

~0x0x0~

Fuji had to laugh at the almost confused expression on Tezuka's face. It didn't miss the tensai's attention when Tezuka seemed to scan the area.

"_Something wrong, Tezuka?"_

When realization dawned on Tezuka, Fuji wished for a camera.

~0x0x0~**After the Rollercoaster**~0x0x0~

Tezuka and Fuji waited while Eiji took care of Oishi for a change. When Fuji suddenly started laughing, Tezuka somehow knew he wasn't laughing at Oishi.

He directed a pointed look at Fuji only succeeding in getting more giggles from the smaller boy.

"Fuji…"

"Tezuka, we should ride the rollercoaster more often…" Fuji managed to say before he broke off into another fit of giggles.

"Ahh, wait here for a second." Fuji stood up and walked over to one of the overpriced vendors and bought a bottle of water. Standing up himself, Tezuka joined Fuji as he walked over to Oishi.

"_Here. This will help."_

~0x0x0~**The Maze**~0x0x0~

Tezuka couldn't help but think that Fuji was somehow cheating. The way he seemed to breeze through the maze with no problem was the only hint of it. _How_ he did it was the question. Fuji never let go of his hand throughout the maze. As they made their way through the maze, Fuji would gently tug him in the right direction. At every intersection, Fuji would pause and seemed to consider each side before actually choosing one.

So far they've only ran into two dead ends. How Fuji did it, Tezuka had no clue. Then as they approached another turn, he saw Fuji frown. Rounding the corner, Tezuka saw why. It was another dead end, their third.

He watched as Fuji reached into his pocket…and pulled out a piece of paper. Not just any piece of paper, it looked like a _map_.

"Fuji…"

"Yes, Tezuka?" Fuji didn't even look up at him.

"Are you _cheating_?"

"Tezuka, why would you say that?" Although he sounded offended, the smirk on his face said otherwise. Even so, he still didn't look up from the map.

"Then what is that?"

"You mean the map? They had them outside. Didn't you see?"

"Fuji…"

"It's not cheating. I'm only using the resources they give me. I didn't say we couldn't use a map. And besides, it isn't my fault they didn't notice the map by the door…"

"Fuji, that's not…" Tezuka noticed Fuji's pout, but he never thought anything of it. He should have though since it _was_ Fuji. Before Tezuka could really properly chastise Fuji for cheating, he was pulled down and found Fuji's lips on his. Too late did he realize that Fuji had him against a wall, pressed up against him, making escape a bit more difficult…had Tezuka even thought of escape. Tezuka couldn't really think of anything at the moment. All he could think of was Fuji and the ever deepening kiss.

When Fuji pulled away, Tezuka was almost sorry for it. The maze was dark, but not dark enough to hide the crimson shade Tezuka's face had become. They were both a little breathless. He saw Fuji grin up at him then giggle.

"Let's continue." Fuji said suggestively, before reaching over and taking his hand again. Fuji pulled Tezuka back into the maze.

When they made it out of the maze, Fuji discarded the map that Tezuka had forgotten all about in a nearby trash can before sitting down on one of the benches as they wait for Eiji and Oishi to come out.

"_How did you make it out before us?"_

"_Saa…"_

"_Fujiii…you cheated didn't you?"_

"_Eiji, do you think Tezuka would cheat?" _

When Eiji made no answer, Tezuka couldn't bring himself to look at him or Oishi. It seemed no one noticed that Fuji hadn't answered the question at all.

~0x0x0~**After Lunch**~0x0x0~

When the other three—well, two since Oishi was just being dragged along—decided that it would be a great idea to ride something vaguely resembling a 'Tunnel of Love' Tezuka had to say no.

"_I'll wait for you here."_ He told them.

"_But Tezuka, we can only ride that in pairs."_ When Fuji pouted, Tezuka got that sinking feeling again. It was as if the Tensai was telling him that if he did not ride this with him, Tezuka would surely regret it. This pout look suspiciously like the one Fuji gave him in the maze before forcibly….

"_Fine."_ He sighed in defeat. He wondered if he could ever win against Fuji.

After climbing in and settling into the seats, he felt Fuji lean into him while asking him if the semi-colon in English was useable in other ways than conjoining two sentences without a coordinating conjunction. Tezuka could feel Fuji's arm linking with his, but did nothing to pull away.

The ride wasn't that bad, he decided after they got off. Making their way towards the Haunted House, Tezuka glanced down at Fuji when he was sure neither Eiji nor Oishi was looking.

~0x0x0~**Ferris Wheel**~0x0x0~

Getting into the Ferris wheel car with Fuji probably wasn't the best idea. The enclosed space reminded Tezuka of the maze. This was especially evident when Fuji closed the space between them in another kiss. Not that Tezuka really minded. But the way their relationship was going made Tezuka a little nervous.

~0x0x0~

Oishi watched Eiji try to peak into the car above them. Even now, Oishi didn't think it was a good idea. Deciding that it would be a waste to let Eiji continue on like this instead of enjoying the ride as they should (it was still a date after all), Oishi took hold of one of Eiji's arm and pulled the other boy down into the space next to him. Since Oishi had been sitting more towards the center of the seat than any other side, Eiji ended up half sitting on top of him. Both boys blushed furiously before Oishi took charge again and leaned in to give Eiji a chaste kiss on the lips.

~0x0x0~**OMAKE**~0x0x0~

Tezuka was once again walking Fuji home. This time they were holding hands. As they approached the front door, Fuji made to pull away.

"_Oyasumi_." He said, but Tezuka didn't let go.

Instead, Tezuka pulled Fuji towards him and leaned down to give the shorter boy a kiss.

When he pulled away, he whispered, "I love you, too."

Tezuka pulled away and to his happy surprise, Fuji had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"_Oyasumi_," he said before turning to go, feeling a little triumphant.

Fuji watched Tezuka go. See? He _could_ get Tezuka to say it.


End file.
